The Floating Keep
The Floating Keep '''is the first stage in the game, and Vi's home. Stage The stage begins with Vi waking up in her bedroom, she exits and see her friend Rubi, who asks her to follow her. Following Rubi is considered the tutorial by many and have mixed opinions, as some players don't understand it. After a while, Rubi will challenge Vi to a race, which gently shows how unforgiving the game will be. Finishing the race will make Rubi ask the player to take a rematch, no matter who wins. If the player decide to pass the portal, Vi asks Rubi to show her what she wanted to show, and so they proceed to the prison. In the prison the player can see a lizard stuck in holy energy, this lizard is the demon lord Jeh'Oul. Rubi throws a rock at Jeh'Oul, to which Vi protests, but Rubi convince Vi to throw one too, considering what he had done to them. Vi throws a rock at Jeh'Oul, and says that it actually felt good, but then, Jeh'Oul screams at the angels. The shockwave from the scream flings Vi towards the lever located to the left, pulling it, and deactivating the holy energy. Jeh'Oul tell the angels what he is going to do, and teleports away. Rubi stand up, and run away. To which, the stage ends. Environment The floating keep have a light blue background with clouds. Almost every block is golden and there are no enemies at all. This is the only stage to not have a boss. Dialogues '''The Floating Keep: Before events (Vi wakes up and leaves her bedroom.) Rubi: Good morning, Vi! I was looking for you! I want to show you something, follow me! (Rubi runs away.) Vi: Wait for me, Rubi! (Vi's follows Rubi.) Rubi: Let's race! 3... 2... 1... Go! If player won: What, you beat me! Re-race, let's go! Take the teleporter over there. If player lost: Haha, beat you! Do you want to race again? Take the teleporter over there. Vi: What did you want to show me? Rubi: All right, follow me. (Vi and Rubi goes to the angelic prison.) Vi: We're not supposed to be here... aren't there supposed to be guards around this place? Rubi: I can make boys do whatever I want. (Rubi bends over and grabs a stone.) Vi: '''What are you doing?! '''Rubi: Don't worry, he's powerless- (Rubi throws the stone at sealed Jeh'Oul.) Rubi: -see? He should suffer for all the trouble he caused our people! Right? Vi: I... guess. Rubi: Go get him! (Vi grabs a stone and throws at Jeh'Oul.) Vi: Ha! That felt good actaully! Rubi: I told you s- (Jeh'Oul suddenly roars and pushes angels to the left, the lever pulls down. Jeh'Oul frees himself.) Jeh'Oul: 'Fools! Tell your people the indomitable Jeh'Oul shall rule once again. Mark my words, angels. I shall regain strength and vengeance will be mine. ''(Jeh'Oul teleports away. Rubi gest up and looks around, then leaves the prison. Immediately after this, Vi gets up as well.) '''Vi: What happend? Rubi? The Floating Keep: Post-game (The dialouge takes place in Vi's bedroom. There are Amethyst, Fiola and Ira. Vi wakes up.) Ira: '''Are you okay, Vi? '''Vi: Ira? Amethyst: We made it! It's over! Fiola: Thank god you're okay, you were amazing! (Rubi appears.) Amethyst: '''Rubi! '''Vi: H-how... I thought- Rubi: I saw and opportunity when a satyress opened a portal nearby. I'm just so happy to see you all again. Vi: I'm so happy to see you're still in one piece. Rubi: Don't worry about me, Vi. You were the only one who could save us all. Ira: Vi, you should go say hi to everyone. You've been out for a while, they've all been so worried! Memories * Sleeping memory Achievements Items to unlock Items to unlock after win See Also The Floating Keep: Aftermath Category:Areas